Soirée estivale
by Maxxine
Summary: Yuri - quelque part entre la deuxième et la troisième saison...


Fandom : Dawson's Creek

Pairing : Joey/Jen - Ceci un yuri très soft, attention... ^^

Mon texte se déroule entre la saison deux et la saison trois.

Disclaimer : Rien de tout ça n'est à moi et c'est bien malheureux.

__________________

La crique était toujours plus bleue ce matin d'été, et ça faisait déjà deux semaines que Dawson était parti à la grande ville, en route pour Philly comme un conquistador, ah, lui et ses ambitions... Les jambes ballantes, assise au bord du ponton, Joey ressassait les mêmes images en boucle, la même inlassable boucle que depuis le début de l'été – quand elle en avait le temps et ne travaillait pas pour l'autre sombre idiot aux mains baladeuses – son père, sa trahison, le micro scotché sous son haut, digne véridiquement d'une saga mafieuse ! Si Dawson était là, il en aurait fait un film... Mais Dawson n'était pas là, et Dawson était responsable. Joey savait bien, au fond, qu'adresser le blâme sur son (ex)meilleur/petit-ami était la solution ultime pour ne pas faire face à sa culpabilité. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle trimait pour aider sa soeur sans se plaindre : après tout, elle l'avait bien cherché. Les jambes de Joey se balançaient par dépit, le même rythme que le soleil qui lui cognait sur la nuque.

-You know, Dr Hauschka wouldn't approve.

-What?

Comme à leur habitude, les yeux de Joey perdirent leur éclat de surprise quand ils apperçurent Jen.

-Sunscreen lotion?

Le visage de la brune était déjà plus renfrogné, fermé presque, l'habitude peut-être d'être en face de celle qui avait été sa nemesis dans l'éternel combat pour le petit ami...

-Hey, he's not here, so could we be friends?

Jen était connue pour être abrupte, autant que Joey l'était pour son air de surprise. Elle se mordit la lèvre en ramassant sa mèche de cheveux habituelle, celle qui se glisse toujours de derrière l'oreille gauche jusqu'à chatouiller sa machoire, avant de jeter au diable préconceptions et d'opiner rapidement de la tête, les paupières mi-closes.

-Wait, who was that doctor again?

Jen haussa les épaules avant de joindre la balancement de ses jambes à celle de sa voisine.

-Skincare, Joey, I know you're not as fragile as I am, but a lady has to take care of her skin!

FR

La crique était toujours plus bleue ce matin d'été, et ça faisait déjà deux semaines que Dawson était parti à la grande ville, en route pour Philly comme un conquistador, ah, lui et ses ambitions... Les jambes ballantes, assise au bord du ponton, Joey ressassait les mêmes images en boucle, la même inlassable boucle que depuis le début de l'été – quand elle en avait le temps et ne travaillait pas pour l'autre sombre idiot aux mains baladeuses – son père, sa trahison, le micro scotché sous son haut, digne véridiquement d'une saga mafieuse ! Si Dawson était là, il en aurait fait un film... Mais Dawson n'était pas là, et Dawson était responsable. Joey savait bien, au fond, qu'adresser le blâme sur son (ex)meilleur/petit-ami était la solution ultime pour ne pas faire face à sa culpabilité. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle trimait pour aider sa soeur sans se plaindre : après tout, elle l'avait bien cherché. Les jambes de Joey se balançaient par dépit, le même rythme que le soleil qui lui cognait sur la nuque.

-Tu sais, le Dr Hauschka n'approuverait pas.

-Quoi ?

Comme à leur habitude, les yeux de Joey perdirent leur éclat de surprise quand ils apperçurent Jen.

Le visage de la brune était déjà plus renfrogné, fermé presque, l'habitude peut-être d'être en face de celle qui avait été sa nemesis dans l'éternel combat pour le petit ami...

-Eh, il n'est pas là alors pourrait-on être amies ?

Jen était connue pour être abrupte, autant que Joey l'était pour son air de surprise. Elle se mordit la lèvre en ramassant sa mèche de cheveux habituelle, celle qui se glisse toujours de derrière l'oreille gauche jusqu'à chatouiller sa machoire, avant de jeter au diable préconceptions et d'opiner rapidement de la tête, les paupières mi-closes.

-Attends, c'était qui ce docteur déjà ?

Jen haussa les épaules avant de joindre la balancement de ses jambes à celle de sa voisine.

-Le soleil, Joey, je sais que tu n'es pas aussi fragile que moi, mais une dame doit savoir prendre soin de sa peau.

Joey plissait légèrement le coin de sa bouche quand elle souriait, c'était à la fois boudeur et charmant, et Jen lui avait toujours envié ça. Pendant la grande époque Abby, elle s'était même convaincue que le véritable problème se situait là, exactement au coin de la bouche de Joey, et parvenir à maitriser le plissement de ses propres lèvres lui offrirait Dawson telle Salomé recevant la tête de Jean le Baptiste. C'est Grams qui aurait été fière de l'entendre faire une référence biblique...

Les mains appuyés paumes premières contre le ponton en bois, Jen s'emplissait de la chaleur de ce silence. Elle qui avait tant fixé et poussé Joey de l'autre côté appréciait le calme d'être juste à côté.

-C'est comme ça qu'on devrait s'y prendre.

-Pardon ?

Le soleil était déjà plus bas, et Jen en relevant la nuque ressentit une drôle de sensation, comme une tension de surprise. Elle ne s'était absoluement pas rendu compte du temps écoulé. Elle avait comme absorbé un long moment l'instant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus, et maintenant qu'elle se réveillait doucement, ses pensées se remettant en place, elle se rendait compte avoir parlé. C'était facile à dire, aussi facile à dire qu'à penser, finalement, et la mise en place se faisait dans sa tête avec le naturel du café du matin.

-Tout doucement.

Joey secouait la tête avec un rire comme lorsqu'elle tentait de se débarasser d'une impression gênante. Le travail d'observation accomplit sur elle prenait enfin tout son sens, les détails de son comportement, de chacun de ses gestes étaient clairs, et tout le temps gâché après Dawson, à épier sa relation, à se morfondre dans l'ombre et l'alcool, à grimper tout contre sa fenêtre pour les regarder tout les deux dans sa chambre, tout cet épuisement inutile avait porté ses fruits après tout. Elle avait appris contre son gré et inconsciemment à connaîre la fille qui vivait de l'autre côté de la crique.

-De quoi tu parles, Jen, enfin ?

Toujours le petit rire qui accompagnait les mots qu'elle ne pensait pas, le haussement d'épaule discret qui relevait la bretelle de son haut, bleu, la torsion subtile du coude et du poignet comme ces breloques pendues qui vrillent sans fin par quelque illusion, tout ces signes étaient lisibles, traduisibles et interprétables.

-Joey, franchement, je ne saurais pas où commencer.

Ses canines, pointues, surtout quand on n'en voyait qu'une, minuscule et acérée qui pointait, blanche sur le pourpre de la lèvre inférieur.

La main de la blonde sur le ponton désormais froid était aussi fébrile et maladroite que celle d'un certain Dawson, autrefois dans un cinéma rouge. Et rechercher la chaleur était alors rechercher un corps humain. Les doigts glissèrent, dérapèrent et s'agripèrent. Et surtout, de l'autre côté, il n'y eu pas de recul.

-On pourrait commencer à dose homéopathique, tu veux ?

Et le sourire de Joey avec la pointe de ses dents qui rayonnaient comme des soleils.


End file.
